The Rogue That Went Rogue
by lethalperception7
Summary: Ch.8 up Evo Rogue and Movie Rogue take an accidental trip into each others' worlds.Craziness and just plain freakiness insues. Rating 4 some swearing and violence against a Justin Timerlake CD. A Evoland chap with Movieverse Rogue up!
1. Prologue:Get the Party Started

The Rogue That Went Rogue: chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaim! Disclaim! Disclaim! Me no own! Not x-men not Star- gate SG9 (or whatever it's called) not The Magician's Nephew. NOTHING.  
  
AN: Hey everyone! Another fic to add! Woo! I like exclamation marks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! Cough. Well this story is different because its main character is one ya'll know and there is a recognizable plot. A nice change, eh? If you want you can check out my other fics. I won't stop you. Just leave a review. I'm disappointed in my A Different Path readers. They don't review. Tear. And check out ShinigamiPhoenix's story, The Dark Roses. It has OC's but no Mary-sues or Gary-stus. Mine is there. It's rated R, but only for Jean's death so far. It's a violent death, but still. Back 2 this, I won't update until I have one review. And, I don't know too much about Forge. He just worked here. Imagine accents yourself. Please read and review!  
  
Summary: An accident sends Rogue into a parallel universe. The universe is home to the X-men movies. As she adjusts to this new world, she sees all the differences and similarities. And the possibilities.  
  
"Forge, what the hell is THAT?" Rogue asked (AN: can you see where this will lead?).  
  
"This, my dear, is my magnum opus. A few tweaks to previous inventions, has given me THIS!"  
  
"That still hasn't answered my question."  
  
Forge stood by the huge, and most likely dangerous, machine. It took up the entire basement wall. He had invited all the X-men to see his 'magnum opus' but most declined. Probably because of their silly self- preservation ideas. Unfortunately, for Rogue, Kurt didn't want to hurt Forge's feelings. The perfect solution, in his eyes, was to drag along a sullen, moody, Goth girl. His sister.  
  
"It's a gate."  
  
"Uh, Forge my friend. Your magnum opus is a gate?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It doesn't even look like a gate."  
  
Forge rolled his eyes, "It's a gate to a parallel universe."  
  
Kurt gave Forge a skeptical smile, while Rogue in her usual manner, made a disbelieving grunt. She then crossed he arms and said, "Forge, sugar, you've been watching to much of the Sci-fi channel. What's that show? Star- gate SG9 or some thing?"  
  
Forge glared at the both of them, "It's not a joke. I sent a gerbil through the gate." He pointed at the rectangular frame. "I just wanted to see if you could, uh, help me with it."  
  
"Forge do you want us to go through it?"  
  
"Hey guys. Doesn't this sound familiar? I think I read something about some crazy guy sending to kids to a different universe. Uh yeah, Irene used to read it to me, The Magician's Nephew."  
  
"I'm not crazy!"  
  
"You want us to go to a universe where who knows what's on the other side."  
  
"I agree with Rogue, Forge. I mean, who DOES knows what is on the other side?"  
  
Forge sighed, "Well I can't force you..."  
  
"Sorry, Forge."  
  
"It's perfectly understandable. Hmm... Maybe I can trick one of the Brother Hood Boys into doing it."  
  
Kurt grinned, "Leave a trail of burgers and you could get Blob to come."  
  
Rogue let out a little laugh. She asked, "Mind if we take a look around?"  
  
"Sure just be careful."  
  
"Don't worry. We will be."  
  
Famous last words.  
  
Kurt decided to examine the control panel with its array of buttons and knobs. Rogue wanted to look at the gate.  
  
So it began, a series of chain reactions.  
  
Kurt examined the control panel. He had to fight the urge to press all the buttons. That probably wouldn't be the smartest idea. He bent over the panel to look at the buttons that appeared to be labeled in some foreign language. Genius language.  
  
Suddenly Forges voice called from across the room, "Kurt could you come over here and help me with this box!"  
  
Kurt quickly spun around. His flailing tail bumped it to the controls a loud buzzing noise emitted from the huge machine as it came to life.  
  
Forge quickly yelled what was on everybody's minds, "Oh CRAP!"  
  
The sudden yell combined with the unexpected opening of the gate, surprised Rogue as she was examining it. She tumbled forward into the gate.  
  
It wasn't exactly the smoothest tumble that would defeat the purpose of 'tumbling'. She banged her head against the side of the gate, though she kept tumbling. The sudden blow knocked her unconscious and she became reacquainted with her friend darkness.  
  
Kurt and Forge looked on in transfixed horror. They saw Rogue's fall, but stood in shock. As she entered the gate, they started forward. Unfortunately, for everyone, a bright blinding light paused the two guys. They stopped to try to get their eyes to work again. After this, they noticed the lack of Rogue in the room.  
  
AN: Well? How'd ya like it? TELL ME! Remember I won't update until I get 1 review. The next chapter will be dedicated to one of them. If I get more then one. I really appreciate it. There should be a least 12 chapters in all. Till then, I'll see you (not literally) later! 


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

The Rogue That Went Rogue: chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. And Rogue's left eye twitch. You can borrow the twitch. Just tell me.  
  
AN: O.o *Blink* Holy enchilada, Batman! Eleven reviews? I am completely dazed and confused. But I like it. My fractions are bad but jeeze. I have 8 reviews for a story with 5 chapters, nine reviews for a story that has 2 chapters, and 11 reviews for a story with one chapter. Something is not right here. Oh well. I'm sick (damn Hawaii weather) and on vacation, spring break, so I should update regularly, unless you know, I get REALLY sick. I will have no life until April 6, besides the removal of my 4 wisdom teeth in which I will be severely drugged up and not able to update for a few days. Unless you don't mind if everyone in the story dies or decides to join the Jamaican bobsledding team. My sister said it isn't too bad. I will try to update once a week unless I decide to go and infect my friends with my germs. There's an idea. Well out of my reviewers I will dedicate this chapter to... drum-roll please... WerewolfLass. She gave me extra points ^_^. She also was the first unanonymous (I spelled that so bad my spell check has no idea what I'm talking about) person to review me. Thank you to all my other reviewers. To all my other readers: WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW? Grr. Ahem, this is the continuation of the previous chapter. It will tell what had happened to Rogue. Do you, my oh so precious readers, think I should include chapters on what is going on in the Evolution universe? I would love to hear your input. So, um, that's all I have to say. Oh wait! All the people who go read the story I told you about earlier, the Dark Roses would ... be loved by me? Actually that would probably scare away potential readers. Um if you do read it tell her I sent you I'm sure she would appreciate it. Yeah that's about it. Does any one actually read author notes? I don't do accents. Enjoy!  
  
To Kannp (anonymous): My first reviewer but you were anonymous! Sorry. Thank you for reviewing though.  
  
Heven: Thank you and yup, I'm continuing.  
  
ILoVeLoGaN: That name must be a b**** to write all the time. I don't think I have the patience. I'm glad I amuse you. Thanks for your review.  
  
DemonRogue: You've reviewed another one of my stories. You made me smile. You get the secondary dedication.  
  
PsychoticNetJunkie: hmm. Maybe I should have that happen. That would work wouldn't it? I could think of lots of self-amusing situations. I'd just have to edit the plot a little. And Lord knows I need a beta reader. If you're up to it you're hired! Um, you'll have to tell me what to do, though. I'm sort of ignorant. As many would tell you.  
  
ShinigamiPhoenix: Yup, I'm advertising you. And to all the people who are going to read her story (which is good) it is also rated for violence, swearing, sex, and probably death. Whoop! Sounds fun! PLEASE UPDATE AGAIN! I know your life is probably more exciting then mine, and you have lots to do, but... PLEASE? Thank you for reviewing 2 of my stories!  
  
Anything but ordinary3: Great idea. That's why I love reviews. They're so inspiring. Again the minor editing will slow me down a bit, but not too much. Each chapter takes me about a day to write and an hour to type. I'm really slow. And I totally agree on the pathetic ness of movie-verse Rogue. It is so sad. And I will mention the studly movie-verse Logan in the chapter.  
  
GinaTM (anonymous)- Glad you liked it. Thank you.  
  
KitsuneJagan: Don't worry. I'm going to cover all of those. It's creepy how you read my mind my mind like that. Cool, but creepy. Thanks for the review!  
  
Rogue14: THANKS! Here's the update.  
  
AN: That is the most reviews I have ever had to write. I have a slight cramp, but I don't care. Thank you all. I love hearing ya'lls output. And for this chapter I'm asking for 2 reviews. Shouldn't be too hard for my amazing reviewers. Same as last time one of the reviewers will have the chapters dedicated. I'm going to say not more then one dedication per reviewer. But that doesn't mean to stop reviewing. Please: read, REVIEW, and enjoy.  
  
___________________________^_^___________________________________  
  
Rogue felt as if she had been run over by Blob in a pick up truck with ten over-weight elephants in the back. (AN: Analogies are FUN!). She had a massive headache and tried to remember what had happened. 'Jesus Christ' she thought. 'What happened to me? I remember a big gate and...'  
  
'Oh yeah,' she thought as she came upon a revalation, 'THAT.'  
  
She snuggled deep within her comforter, her head beneath her pillow. In it she planed the evil things she would do to Kurt and Forge when she saw them, getting some occasional help from inner Magneto. 'Hmm... boiling oil isn't too bad. But the scaring... the Teletubbies? You really ARE evil!'  
  
She was about to fall back asleep when a loud screech interrupted her nearly peaceful slumber. She growled courtesy of inner Wolverine/ Sabertooth/ Rhane/ Neighborhood dog  
  
Apparently the unknown perpetrator didn't hear, unless her response was, "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!"  
  
For some strange reason Rogue thought it couldn't be Kitty. It appeared to be some one with a little less sense of manners.  
  
The familiar yet unknown voice spoke again, "Rogue its time to get up! Were going to be late! Why didn't you wake up on time? You ALWAYS get up early. You're my alarm clock! Did you stay up late with Bobby or something? Crap, Ms. Munroe is going to KILL us!"  
  
Rogue burrowed her head deeper within the pillow, her eyes still closed. A few questions arose in her mind: Who the hell was this person? What the hell is she doing in me and Kitty's room? Why the hell is she saying I get up EARLY? Why would Storm kill us? Why the hell would I stay up late with ol' icicle pants? And finally, WHY THE HELL IS SHE BOTHERING A GOTH? It's one of the cardinal rules, YOU DON'T BOTHER GOTHS!"  
  
Rogue said this all to her pillow. The unknown had heard known of it and continued on with her rant.  
  
So Rogue lifted the pillow up a little and mumbled, "Leave me the Hell alone. I have a headache." She heard a small gasp.  
  
"Rogue. Did you just," she paused and said in a whispered voice, "swear?"  
  
"Hell yeah I just fucking swore. And why are you in MY room?"  
  
"Well it's against school policy for one, and two it's my room too, as you well know."  
  
Rogue finally placed the voice, "Well maybe if I suddenly changed into Rhane unfortunately I'm still Rogue, right JUBILEE? "  
  
As Rogue sat up to say this, she saw the strangely conveniently located mirror across from her bed.  
  
"Oh, fuck."  
  
Jubilee dropped her brush and said, "Could you stop doing that?"  
  
"Jubilee?" Rogue asked slowly turning.  
  
The Asian girl blinked, "Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
Jubilee blinked again, "Stressing because we're not in class."  
  
"Oh," the shocked Rogue said as she turned back to the mirror, "You look... different."  
  
"Yeah, I'm predicting I'm going to have a bad hair day."  
  
Rogue continued to stare at the mirror. "No, that's not it. Everything looks different. I look different. Everything seems dulled somehow."  
  
It was true. All the colors didn't look as vibrant as normal. Rogue stared at the mirror. Her hair was much longer. Her eyes were no longer the green she once knew. Her lips, which she considered her best feature, were different too. The only sign that told of her still being Rogue was the famous white streak in her hair. It seemed unnatural with this face. Everything was different, not to mention...  
  
"HEY WAIT A SECOND!!! WHERE IS MY MAKE-UP?!?"  
  
Jubilee blinked once again, "You don't where make-up in your sleep. It's bad for the pores."  
  
Rogue answered, "Yes I do. Everyone laughs at me for it, but I do."  
  
Jubilee, who surprisingly enough did not blink, just gave Rogue a very strange look.  
  
Rogue's left eye twitched. "I've finally gone insane."  
  
"There's always that possibility," Jubilee that wasn't Jubilee said as she turned back to her mirror putting her hair up in some sort of complicated manner.  
  
"Uh, tell me 'Jubilee' how long have we been roommates?"  
  
"Rogue this is so not the time. But if you must know, nearly all the time you've been here. We've been best friends for most of that time, too."  
  
"Your...my...best...friend?"  
  
"I better be unless you've been lying this whole time."  
  
"Uh, nuh?"  
  
"I remember when you first got here with Logan. He was hot, but you looked so fragile I volunteered to be your roommate."  
  
"Excuse me, fragile? I am NOT... Wait a second. Logan. Hot?" Rogue choked on the unbelievably thick air. It was totally incomprehensible.  
  
"Well, duh. Remember last night you were saying if it weren't for your power you'd totally be licking whipped cream off of his oh so fine bo-"  
  
Rogue's hands went to her ears as she began to chant the famous, " LALALALALALALALALALA- I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
Jubilee looked at her strangely again, "Rogue you have told me that every night for the whole time I've known you. What's up?"  
  
"Not a thing, sugar. Now how 'bout we change the topic? All right? Good. So, wasn't I here before you?"  
  
"Um... no. Anyways, about Logan-"  
  
Rogue interrupted her again and said, "Uh...Hey, what happened to my room?"  
  
"It is exactly the same. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"  
  
"But...where's my posters and CDs and books and all of that stuff?"  
  
The so-called Jubilee gave her another strange look. "Your poster is right behind you. Your CDs and books are in the drawers."  
  
Rogue slowly turned praying that she would see a poster of her favorite rock band hanging over her bed, though she normally had nothing above it. The face that stared back at her was the infamous Justin Timberlake.  
  
Rogue's left eye, once again, twitched.  
  
She turned back to Jubilee and said, "Okay, jokes over. I promise not to cause you serious bodily harm if you just stop right here. Now I'll just take of this mask and these contacts. Then I'll put the room back to the way it was and my posters will go back up and this Godforsaken poster will go down. Kitty can bring her stuff in here and you can go back to Rhane."  
  
Jubilee made a face and said, "Why would you want that little kid 'Kitty' to move in here? And who's Rhane? Do you want me to tell Ms. Monroe you aren't feeling well?"  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and whispered, "Toto, I don't think were in Bayville anymore." :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
_________________________________: D_______________________  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. It was horrible. It was a good idea but I'm just not a good enough writer. Ehh. I will continue, though, as long as I get those reviews. I've begun writing the next chapter. I will publish it soon. Please send in your reviews and ideas. I need all the help I can get. So, I think I covered everything. If you want me to advertise your story just tell me what it is and I'll see if I like it. Until later, BYE!  
  
Much obliged,  
  
lethalperception7 


	3. Hello

The Rogue That Went Rogue: Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I own nothing except the basic plot line and Rogue's left eye twitch. If you want to do a story with a similar plot line, just tell me! I probably will let you. And there is a little Justin Timberlake bashing. I don't like him.  
  
AN: Hey everybody! I got another 12 reviews. I love you all! In a non- sexual kind of way!  
  
So I'm guessing you guys want to get some background on the story. Well let's see, in the movie universe: It is a month or so after X-2. That means Jeans dead, Kurt and Storm have a little something going on, and John has gone over to the dark side. That's most of it.  
  
In the Evolution universe: Apocalypse has appeared but not defeated. For the sake of the story I'm going to say Kitty and Lance have broken up, Mystique has miraculously come back to life, Spyke is back, Jean and Scott are together, Magneto and Co. have joined forces with the X- people, and Pietro is gay. I'm just kidding on the last one. DON'T HURT  
  
ME!  
  
So, the next chapter will be Movie Rogue's adventures in Evo-land. Heh heh. And once again I command you all to read the Dark Roses, by ShinigamiPhoenix. It's chock full of angst goodness. Review it and maybe I could give you an extra point for the chapter dedication. *Wink*Wink* I promise you'll like it. Now, onto my lovely reviewers:  
  
PsychoticNetJunkie: Hi! Too bad your review thing didn't show. But it will always be in my heart! *Tear* and because you are now my beta reader, you get this chapters dedication. WOOHOO! I know, not particularly exciting. And I thank you for all the good ideas. Thank you again!  
  
ShinigamiPhoenix: I had a feeling you forgot, but its no prob. There's probably going to be a lot more fights anyway, right? I'll forgive you if you update. Yeah. Blackmail. And thank you for your chapter dedication it made me feel all fuzzy inside. I'll be including a chapter in Evo-land next so don't worry! I hope you enjoy it.  
  
DemonRogue: Thanks!  
  
Luna*: My beta reader will be watching my grammar, so no worries. And see AN for your question. I'll probably take the poster down. Eventually. Muhahahahahah-cough. Happy reviewing.  
  
Anything but ordinary3: I like your reviews. They're funny. I like long reviews. I like to hear what you have to say! Oh and you will never get the chance to lick of the dairy product because one of these days he's going to realize he's madly in love with me. Yeah. THAT? S going to happen. Review me again. I command you!  
  
Kitsune Jagan: Somebody thinks it's freakin? Awesome! Cool! And if you read the author's note above you will see the cleverly used Star Wars reference to your inquiry on John. And stop reading my mind! You'll give it all away by the time I'm done. Thanks for the wonderful review.  
  
MoonJewel: If I must, I will. And thanks!  
  
Siriusly Padfoot 12: Cute name. Puns are our friends. THANK YOU MUCHY.  
  
Amy: And here I was thinking I would be called special. THANKS!  
  
JexyBaby: Thank ya!  
  
Ruby: I scared someone! Cool! And she thinks analogies are fun. You get the Holy enchilada from the last chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Vamp-X: Here are your interactions. Logan will come. Eventually. Thanks!  
  
AN: Well that's the lot of them. If you have any questions, please send them in with your review or to my e-mail, subject questions. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
After repeatedly taking Rogue's temperature, with said girl using various sentence enhancers and death threats, Jubilee was prepared Rogue and herself to leave, while Rogue examined her closet. Rogue, just looking at the closet, was fairly disgusted by the lack of Goth clothing in it. This world's Rogue definitely had a much different style than herself. Thankfully, the closet didn't contain the bright, flashy clothes that she saw in Jubilee's closet, but surprisingly had a good amount of clothing to choose from.  
  
When Jubilee saw the clothes Rogue had chosen for herself, she just shook her head and sighed. "If you keep wearing that sort of stuff, people will accuse you of being gothic."  
  
Rogue gave her a dirty look. "What's wrong with being gothic?"  
  
Jubilee opened her mouth to reply but Rogue cut her off before she could say anything. "Never mind, just don't answer. Besides, It's not like you'll be mistaken for Goth."  
  
The bright-yellow clad girl smirked. "Highly unlikely, right? Unless you were color blind or our Fearless Leader of course."  
  
"Hey you shouldn't make jokes about him like that! It's not like he chose to only see red!" Even though Rogue knew there would never be anything more than friendship between Scott and her, she still had some leftover feelings for him.  
  
"Geeze take a chill pill chica. It was a joke! But I guess I should go easy on him with all that's happened recently."  
  
Rogue just shrugged her shoulders in reply, but in reality she was very interested in Jubilee's response. What did she mean by 'with all that's happened recently'? Of course Rogue could be over analyzing again. After all there never was a dull moment in the mansion.  
  
When the girls headed out for class, they didn't rush because Jubilee said Rogue's possible illness was a good enough excuse, to be late. Jubilee continued to babble on about something, reminding Rogue of Kitty. Rogue's thinking about her old roommate, led her to analyze her extremely bizarre situation. She did, however, listened to the occasional word from her supposed best friend's chatter, hoping to pick up some clues on this 'parallel universe'.  
  
"And Siryn was like . . . but I said . . . then she said . . . "  
  
Rogue, being Kitty's roommate for so long, had actually become quite accustomed to tuning out incessant gossip. It was strange though. Was she forever destined to have girls with rather large mouths as her roommates? After a few minutes, Rogue picked up on an interesting tidbit.  
  
"And I said, I bet Nightcrawler was taking good care of Storm."  
  
Before she could continue Rogue interrupted and asked, "Wait is Storm sick?  
  
Jubilee giggled and said, "Yeah. LOVE SICK. Don't you remember dinner last night? Kurt and Ms. Munroe were all over each other."  
  
Rogue's left eye twitched. She said, while still twitching away, "This is a sick, sick, sad, DISTURBING, world." Funny, she never pegged Storm as the pedophile type. She couldn't help picturing her fuzzy brother and the older weather Goddess she knew, getting it on, and on top of the mansion's dinner table no less.  
  
Needless to say she was a bit disgusted.  
  
Jubilee nodded. "Yeah, I totally didn't want to see that. As nice as that Nightcrawler guy is, he still is really weird looking. And Ms. Monroe is so beautiful, but seeing them together, just really freaks me out."  
  
"He still is blue, right?"  
  
"Unless he had a sudden urge to dye his skin pink last night, yes Rogue, he still is blue." Then Jubilee, once again, continued with her mindless chatter, making Rogue involuntarily zone out. She began thinking about how large this mansion was. It was very different from the layout back home and Rogue knew she would become lost if Jubilee decided to ditch her.  
  
Suddenly Jubilee exclaimed, "Oh no! I forgot my homework! I'll just meet you in class okay?" And as if planned it, she zipped down in the other direction before Rogue had a chance to reply.  
  
"Damnit," Rogue said to the now deserted hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
As Rogue wandered the halls of the mansion she desperately hoped for a miracle. Maybe she would, if God decided to give her a break, stumble upon Storm's classroom. Rogue was still semi-surprised at Storm teaching a class. She seemed a little too lenient to teach teenagers, mutant ones at that. Rogue then wondered who else would be teaching. A picture of Wolverine teaching a Home Ec. Class suddenly came to mind. She snickered before remembering she wanted to lick dairy products of his hot bod.  
  
Her left eye began to, you guessed it, twitch.  
  
She really didn't like this universe's version of herself. It was way too freaky. What else would be different? Maybe Mystique wasn't her mother here. Maybe Magneto was a gigolo*. Hey, it could happen. The thought made her laugh and twitch at the same time.  
  
As she neared the corner, she heard giggling of, presumably, young girls or maybe she was wrong and it was young boys. Hell, for all she knew it could be Logan. Rogue curiously turned the corner and saw two fourteen-year-old girls who each gave her a happy smile. It was like they thought she was friendly or something. Weird.  
  
Then one of the girls, as if remembering something, smacked her head with her hand.  
  
"Oh, Rogue! I have your CD. I'm finished with it so you can have it back. Just let me go get it." The girl ran to a nearby wall and then, she well, phased through the wall. She came out a few seconds later in the same way, CD in hand and gave it to Rogue.  
  
"Uh, thanks 'Kitty'," she looked down at the CD and saw that Justin Timberlake's name was plastered all over it. Rogue twitched while 'accidentally' dropping the CD and using her heel to smash it into the carpet, repeatedly. After the CD was broken beyond repair, she turned to the two girls.  
  
"Oops. Silly me."  
  
They blinked simultaneously, and then the brown haired Kitty said, "Um, that's all right. I made some copies." She then turned to the sandy redhead and said, "Hey, did you hear what Tracy did?" indicating the girl. Rogue shook her head mildly interested in the Tracy girl, whom she had never heard of before. "Okay, well she was talking to Jamie Madrox**, you know Bobby's friend, and her unofficial lover boy-"  
  
"Kitty! Shut up!" the girl said blushing.  
  
Kitty grinned and continued, "So they were 'walking' together and out of no where this big dog comes and jumps on Jamie, causing him to, you know. And Tracy was really surprised to see him multiply and all, so she let out her infamous scream. It really sucked because they were standing right next to Cyclops' car and the whole Siryn scream thing totally cracked the windshield. They ran off though, so they weren't caught."  
  
Rogue was amazed by the serious lack of like in the speech. Rogue shook her head. She then looked at the Tracy person and said, "You and Jamie huh? The girl's blush was answer enough. Little Jamie has a girlfriend. Rogue thought that was so cute.  
  
Wait a second, did Rogue just think 'cute'? She just chalked it up to her being in this body, not actual affection for the twelve year-old. Although in this extremely screwed up world Jamie could have been her age! But then why he go for a fourteen-year-old girl?  
  
This place was just too much for Rogue to handle. The two people she had associated with were from her regular world too, and she was completely confused. She saw similarities in personalities and looks though. Like in Jubilee, there was a slight spark (AN: PUNPUNPUNPUN) of rebellion in the one she knew. Not that she actually knew the new recruit very well, but she could sense rebellion a mile away. It came with her personality. In this world, Jubilee's spark came more from anger. But other then that and a slightly edgier personality, she reminded Rogue of Kitty. And Kitty herself, she could again tell there was a big difference. She lived with the valley girl for God's sake! This was no valley girl. She seemed slightly more serious, despite the fact she was younger. Still echoes of her Kitty showed, like the love of gossip.  
  
My God! Did she just say 'HER' Kitty?!? This place was beginning to really get to her. Good thing no telepaths were nearby.  
  
She then realized that the two girls were trying to talk to her. She snapped out of her little musings and said, just to prove her intelligence, "Uh, what?"  
  
Kitty shook her head and laughed, "I asked, how is it going with Bobby."  
  
Rogue was definitely confused by the question. What did that little squirt have to do with anything? So she chose a relatively safe answer, "Um, just, uh, dandy. Thanks for askin'."  
  
The girls just giggled in response. She shrugged and was about to leave when she was struck by and idea. Why didn't she ask them for directions?  
  
She scolded her mind for being so slow. Inner Pietro whispered back, "What can you expect? It is you we're talking about." She mentally told him to shut up and leave her alone. She had planned on how to ask them for directions to Storm's classroom, but on second thought Rogue didn't want to arise suspicion on why she was asking for directions to somewhere she went everyday.  
  
So she casually asked, "So, could you guys tell me where Sto- Ms. Munroe is?"  
  
"I think she's in the a meeting with the other teachers."  
  
"Yeah. It said on the bulletin board that this mornings classes were cancelled for the teachers meeting."  
  
"Wait a sec. Are you telling me that we don't have classes today?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
Rogue twitched. Jubilation Lee is not going to be happy to see her. Rogue would make sure of it.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Whoo, I'm tired. All that typing has given me a headache. So I'll keep this short. Read, review, and be happy. Send any questions to me. Read The Dark Roses. Will make you happier. Thank PsychoticNetJunkie for making this story better by adding more parts and making it flow better. EAT MORE CHICKEN. Leave the steak for me. And lastly RESPECT MY AUTHORITAY-Cartmen from South Park. It's my new favorite quote.  
  
*Okay when I thought of this I was eating my dinner. Picturing it caused me to spray my turkey sandwich all over.  
  
** I'm not sure if he was in the movie but he was in the novelization, and in X-men Evolution.  
  
That's all folks! 


	4. Reunited and It Feels So Good!

CHAPTER 4 Pre Author Note: This may look a tad different for people who read the chapter before it was corrected and improved by my beta. Here is the new and improved version! To PsychoticNetJunkie: I hope you all better and THANKS!  
  
AN: Ahoy there! I'm back after a longer then expected absence. I apologize for the lack of updates. A whole bunch of stuff has happened so I couldn't take the time to type. In fact I should be working on my 4 other projects. *Shudder*. But I'm not called the Queen of Procrastinating for nothing. Actually no one calls me that but that misses the point. It's like I was given a little while to hang out and then this stuff was piled on me. First the wisdom teeth removal, then the time it took to chew my food, then going back to school, then taking the SAT testing (Math. *shudder*), then the shtick load of projects, and then the cancellation of the Blink concert, and then having to rewrite the chapter after losing it, and then my computer acting like a piece of shtick, and then being booted off the shticky computer, and then being forced to keep my door open at all times, and then learning one of my friends is openly homosexual (which I don't really have a problem with but was a big surprise), and then learning two of my OTHER friends are SERIOUSLY messed up, and then my head exploding after trying to handle it all. *BOOM* O_O...Okay, just needed to vent.  
  
So yes this chapter is about movie-verse's Rogue's adventures in Evoland. I hope I didn't totally screw up Kurt and Forge, but just in case, *Brandishes Artistic License* I HAVE THE AUTHORITAY! So it's a relatively short chapter. I apologize again for it. I will just say suggestions are welcome, and if you want to see stuff happen in the story just ask, I'll see what I can do. Unfortunately (for you all) I've already ordained romances. Only 2 people know of them, (I think) and that is my much- appreciated beta and I. If you want to know them go bug her or leave it in a review, even though I won't tell you. The pairings are sort of obvious. Or not. I'll just say this: There will be no Romy in either universe. Please don't hate me. So on to my reviewers:  
  
Rogue14: Thanks!  
  
Goddess of lurve: I'm original! Thanks!  
  
ShinigamiPhoenix: You updated! Kudos to you! I hope you do it again soon! And: thank you for always reviewing me. It makes me happy. THANK YA!  
  
DemonRogue13: Thank you!  
  
Anything but ordinary3: * Looks behind potted plant* I found you. Your review made me laugh, fear for your sanity, and be relived that I live nowhere near you all at the same time. That's why you get the chapter dedication. Whoop! Here's your balloon. Don't you feel honored? Anyway, I find MV's Rogues reaction to the short cragginess amusing though he is not yet in here. Oh well, continue in your reviewing!  
  
SperryDee: Sure, why not? Thanks!  
  
Alicia (anonymous): Thanks.  
  
Kitsune Jagan: My spell check doesn't like your name. But I like your review! Remy will come later in both universes so no worries!  
  
Jacks (anonymous): Thank ya!  
  
That's the lot of them. Now you may read!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Forge and Kurt stared at the, now, inactive gate. They sat in silence, both contemplating the same oxymoronical thoughts. They wanted Rogue to come through the gates so everything would be fine and dandy and the rest of the team would not kick their irresponsible behinds. But, they also knew if Rogue did come through the gates SHE would kick their irresponsible behinds. Yes, the boys wanted Rogue to stay where she was and to return from wherever she went. They wanted the gate to remain both open and shut. Very oxymoronical.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Forge?"  
  
"Yeah, Kurt?"  
  
"You do know that we are both going to get our butts kicked either way, ja?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well at least I can port away if need to."  
  
"Hey, Kurt?"  
  
"Yes, mein freund?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
And after a few more minutes of this intellectually stimulating conversation, he did. Still not knowing what to do, they continued to stand and stare at the gate. After around ten minutes of complete silence, the lack of food caused Kurt's stomach to grumble loudly, startling both Kurt and Forge out of their silent state. It was then that they decided that they should probably try to bring Rogue back, but ultimately spent most of the time trying brainstorming on how to cover Rogue's disappearance.  
  
"Okay, let's see. Tonight we can say that she was checking out a new club. When she doesn't come back we'll just say she got held up, or if we're really desperate, drunk. The next morning before everyone else gets up, we'll sneak into her room and play some of her hard rock CDs and slam her door in the process. Even Logan knows not to bother her in those moods. We'll probably have to involve Kitty in this too, since she is Rogue's roommate. You, in the meantime, will be figuring out how to get her back."  
  
"Are you sure she can keep her mouth shut, Kurt? Isn't she a notorious gossip?"  
  
"I think she can. She is my 'girlfriend' after all; it'll just be a favor for me."  
  
"What if Rogue never comes back?"  
  
"Then we are going to die, but think positive! Anyways you're the genius, you'll figure out something. I pray that she returns soon, but maybe we should think of some long-term excuses, just in case. I just hope we don't need them though, I couldn't stand the guilt." It was true though, Kurt couldn't stand never seeing his sister again, only if it was to bug her mercilessly  
  
"What type of excuses? You have to admit that some of them will only last so long."  
  
"Oh, well, I was thinking maybe she ran away to become a nun?" Kurt shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Rogue, the one who wears dark clothing, listens to Marylin Manson, and whose cursing could put a sailor to shame, becoming a nun? You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Hmm. You're right. We can just say she joined a satanic cult, it is Rogue after all."  
  
Then suddenly and without warning (besides the flashing lights and sirens) the gate activated again. A bright light once again flooded the room, blinding the two occupants. They backed themselves against the opposite wall from the gate, hands trying to shield their eyes the best they could. As the light began to fade a familiar figure stepped into view. The front of the figure was completely shadowed by the glowing gate behind it. As she slowly walked forward, the light began to fade.  
  
  
  
A few seconds past and Rogue's familiar face was clearly visible. On it, an expression of bewilderment and discomfort could be seen. The sirens now quiet they could hear her whisper in her familiar southern twang, "The colors...they're so bright. What happened?" Her bewildered expression grew as she said that as if she couldn't believe that it was HER voice talking.  
  
A huge smile formed on Kurt's face He called out to Rogue who was still a few yards away, "Hey, sis! Did you have a good trip? We were beginning to worry. I hope  
  
your not going to hold the whole 'activating the gate and inadvertently sending you to  
  
another dimension' thing against us."  
  
Rogue turned to face Kurt. He was surprised and more then a little hurt to see a horrified expression on her face, which he was familiar with from the various people who weren't used to his demonic-like form. The expression faded after a little bit and she moved into an unconscious defensive stance. She warily said, "Wh-who are you?"  
  
Forge saw Kurt's hurt expression. "It's alright Kurt. The amnesia is probably just a temporary side effect of the inter-dimensional travel. Remember it's never been done before.  
  
Kurt nodded, though it still hurt. Maybe that's what she felt deep inside. He could not remember her ever looking at him like that.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened after Forge spoke. Her right eye twitched slightly. She slowly said, "Kurt? But the fur...no tattoos...so young...SISTER?!?"  
  
She promptly fainted.  
  
Kurt turned to Forge and said, "That's funny. I always thought it was her left eye that twitched."  
  
They then rushed over to the fallen girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue woke up to a masculine humming and the sound of running water. It appeared that she was in a starchy bed with the distinct scent of medicine. She spoke up to the ceiling, "I just had the weirdest dream."  
  
The humming stop and a voice said, "Want to tell me about it, Rogue?"  
  
She slowly turned her head to see the man behind the voice. It turns out it was another blue man. He was wearing a lab coat, stethoscope and was walking like an ape towards her bed.  
  
She gasped, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
The blue man gave her a big smile, with big pointy teeth. He said, "Ah, yes Mr. Forge mentioned that you may have a mild case of memory loss and I suppose I am not the most pleasant thing to wake up to. Well then, I'm Hank McCoy and I know you from teaching you in science and living with you in the institute for the past few months."  
  
"Wait, your Hank McCoy? The mutant's right activist? I've seen you on TV and you weren't, um, blue."  
  
He smiled slightly, " A recent development. The last time I was on television was when they were doing a city wide manhunt for me."  
  
"You were on the run?"  
  
A bitter smile now. "Yes, when I was living up to my code name."  
  
"Which is-"  
  
"Beast."  
  
Rogue paled considerably which was sort of amazing because of her already death white parlor. Her right eye began to dance.  
  
McCoy eyed (AN: PUN) her, "Funny, I always thought it was you left eye that twitched."  
  
"Uh, is it alright if I see the Professor? He does exist right?"  
  
"But of course, we can see him if you're feeling up to it."  
  
"Yeah, fine just have the wrong memories I guess. Something weird is happening."  
  
  
  
A concerned look appeared on his face and he said, "Alright, let's go. Maybe  
  
Mesmero is messing with them."  
  
So Rogue put on the supplied polka dot robe and the fuzzy bunny slippers. She wiped her forehead, smearing the Goth make-up she didn't know of and walked through the med room doors.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Done! Now review, review like the wind!!!!! I'm asking for at least 2 all right. I can't tell you when the next chapter will come out, but I'm guessing within the 1st week of May. Now I just have to write it. O.O; You didn't just hear that. Till then, buh-bye!  
  
Lethalperception7 


	5. This Disaster

To PsychoticNetJunkie: Um, did you get my e-mail?

Disclaimer: So I haven't miraculously come to own it. Dun dun DUN! I bet you're all surprised now. Oh and Care Bears. Not owned by #pose# me.  
  
AN: Hides in corner and whimpers Yes, it's more then a month later then I said I would update. Actually it's nearly been 2 months, but ,erm, nevermind that. My excuse is in my profile way down at the bottom. Please don't be mad! I made it longer then the last chapter to make up for it. It also has Logan, along with Storm, Kurt, Scott, and a bunch of inner voices. Sounds fun, no? Well, there's the stuff about the story now it's time to talk about me! (You can skip to the actual story now; this is me just venting energy.)  
  
A few days ago I asked two friends, M and E, to describe my personality. I take offense to their description, but I like to share. They say I'm a, "Nerdy, nasty, sarcastic, funny, bitch'. Is that not a horrible, horrible thing to say? I am so not happy (because it does hit SORT OF close to the mark). Okay I'm done talking about my self. Let's talk about the people more important then even me. THE REVIEWERS! Begins to take out candy to give to reviewers I hope you guys like Macadamia nut. Oh wait... I can't give this to you. Sigh I'll just have to eat it myself. BWAHAHA! Stuffs face into chocolate box  
  
ShinigamiPhoenix: I think I answered your review, if you can actually remember it after all of this unupdated time, in a review for the Dark Roses. WHICH EVERYONE SHOULD READ AND REVIEW! (Please notice that I used caps AND an exclamation point. It's that good.)  
  
DemonRogue13: As always a faithful reviewer, just want to appreciate my gratitude by saying THANKS! (Once again with the exclamation points and caps)  
  
Louc S. Swarm: You know after all this time I just realized what the Louc S meant. Am I stupid or what? Oh and by the way that is really flattering. Thank you so much! And it takes a lot to scare me, like a spider or something. Shiver  
  
Kitsune Jagan: It will be very interesting (I hope) when she finds out. And Remy's name is mentioned at the end. That will be the most for a while. Thanks!  
  
Tailfeather: Okie-dokie. Thanks.  
  
The PAperweight Counselor: Hee hee me too! Thank you! Maybe I should put a warning label. Warning: May cause relapse in addiction to fanfics.  
  
Blue Lady: It will come. Thanks!  
  
SickmindedSucker: I'm sorry that I made you wait. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
annanomis: Funniest? I doubt, but ego has grown, so thanks. It's time for another warning label. Warning: May cause laughing induced heart attacks.  
  
Peace215: Thank you for giving it a chance. I'm glad you liked it. I may include a danger-room scene. Plus, another person to add to the anti- Timberlake's! WE WILL BRING HIM DOWWWWWWWWWWN!!!! Crazy moment over.  
  
Anything but ordinary3: Your reviews are always the funniest! I love getting them. And thank you for the paper clip. I most defiantly will... clip paper. Sorry you had to wait a little over five minutes. Any way I just wanted to say thank... notices you are nowhere to be seen, but there is a tea towel missing, a puddle of vodka, and a broken window, and sirens coming from below it I don't even want to know.  
  
Girl number 1: O.O Okay there's a lot to say here. Movie Rogue will go gasp. Logan/Bobby romance? Oh I see what you meant by that. Picks up pieces of the story you loved to bits. NOOOOO! Why so young?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!! Proceeds to fall into fetal position, sob, then get over it Thanks for your comments.  
  
I have no idea who I should give the chapter dedication to since they where all so good. Damn indecision. On to the story! P.S. I have no idea how to speak valley girl. Sorry. I'm not all that eager to learn, either.   
######  
Inner Kitty was obsessing over how she looked like in this universe. She was critizing every aspect of herself. Oh, and she mentioned how freaky the entire thing was, but then went back to the 'important' stuff. Rogue the 'innocent' bystander listened helplessly while twitching as she walked to where her 'teachers' were.  
  
'Oh my God! Did you, like, see my hair? It was completely DRY, like, for sure! Hello! Leave in conditioner!'  
  
After a few minutes of this mind-melting babbling Rogue stopped, fell to her knees, and clutched at her head.  
  
"For the love of all that is good in this world, will you please shut the hell up?!?"  
  
Unfortunately as she said this, a random 12-year-old boy walked by and gave her a very strange look. Rogue spoke internally, Well there goes the whole discreet plan. Now ALL of you: SHUT UP!   
  
She then called out to the quickly retreating boy, "Um, not you! Just, uh, some internal arguing."  
  
The boy just looked over his shoulder fearfully and walked even faster. It happens.  
  
So Rogue continued on her quest for the people responsible for her education, a first for her. She soon reached her destination. A door labeled with the sign 'lounge' greeted her. She reached for the doorknob but remembered that she might 'normally' show more respect. She settled for 3 timid knocks on the wooden entryway.  
  
S few seconds later the door opened and Rogue's heart nearly exploded. Her brother's physical features had demon like qualities, but compared to this, he was a walking Care Bear. This guy's canines were HUGE and he had the eeriest yellow eyes. And she had seen more then would be suspected. Also, instead of Kurt's luxurious fur this man's body was covered by strange markings. It was enough to surprise anyone.  
  
"Holy shi- crud, Kurt! You scared me half to death!"  
  
A scolding voice came from within the room, "Rogue, show your teachers some respect! I'm surprised at you! And to say something so cruel."  
  
Rogue leaned into the room slightly to address the chastening voice, "It wasn't meant as an insult. I just got spooked. I, uh," Rogue swallowed her pride, "I'm sorry if it sounded like one. Is it okay if I come in and talk, Oro- erm, Ms. Munroe?"  
  
A different, gruffer voice that Rogue couldn't see answered her, "Come on in, Rogue, it's alright. I don't think blue took much offense, did you?"  
  
Kurt shook his head riley, "No I suppose I did open the door quickly. Come in." He opened the door further giving her a quick bow as she walked in. Rogue said a quick thank you and surveyed the room's other occupants.  
  
Storm was sitting in a love seat close to the door. She was wearing a flattering pair of jeans and a white blouse that matched her hair. It was very different from what Rogue was used to. Storm was just as beautiful, but more human then the weather goddess of Rogue's own world.  
  
There was also a young man who was wearing sunglasses in the semi-dim room. He sat across from a window looking despondent. He had a bit of 5 o'clock shadow. Light suddenly reflected off the glasses and there was a quick glint of red. Most likely Scott. He still had his all-American boy good looks made slightly more rugged by age and stubble.

Then there was...him. The most hunkable thing Rogue had seen in her life as a hormonal teenager. He wore a tight white shirt with a Levi jacket and jeans. God bless those jeans. She could almost picture all of the females, and a few guys, in her head drool. Those jeans would be a main conversation point in her head for a while. A long while.  
  
Of course this beautiful happiness was soon shattered when the revelation came upon her. This was Logan. This drool worthy man was the short, craggy, sadistic, danger-room loving man she knew from her own world.  
  
Sudden horrified understanding was the first thing that went through her mind followed by an irrepressible fit of laughter. Not quite hysterical, but toeing the line. No, wait, it's hysterical.  
  
"Oh my God... oh my FUCKING God," she burst out laughing, "This is too much... way to FUCKING much!" She looked up, as if to God, "Is my life some cosmic joke? Am I here to entertain you, Big Guy?"  
  
She then slipped down to the floor and leaned against the wall. Rogue placed her head between her knees and was silent.  
  
Logan, Storm, and Kurt gave each other very confused looks. Scott mean while continued looking out the window brooding about Jean. Or maybe about the season finale of Sex and the City, but I'm going with the first one.  
  
Logan was the first to speak and he said so eloquently, "What the hell?"  
  
Kurt came next, "Uh, I do not know her so well, but I believe this is not normal behavior, yes?  
  
Finally Storm, "Well a lot has happened, maybe all of the emotion suddenly rushed her. That's probably what she wanted to talk about. It's just a little fit of hysteria. I think it's common when some one you know passes away."  
  
Rogue's head shot up at that She was a bit frightened, "Huh, someone died? It wasn't the Professor was it? Oh I'd be in deep shit if he kicked the bucket." (AN: Heehee. Bucket. Magneto.)  
  
Logan gave her a look, "Kid shut up, alright? You know who died, you were there." He jerked his head towards Scott.  
  
"Scott's dead?"  
  
The said man turned slowly to look at her, "No it was the love of my life. The light of my soul. Jean's dead." He turned back to the window.  
  
"Oh," Rogue blinked, "That's interesting."  
  
Scott turned back to her, "What did you just say?" His voice had a slight edge to it.  
  
"Uh, oh that's interesting?"  
  
Scott leaped up and screamed at her, "Jean's dead and all you have to say is 'oh, that's interesting'? What the hell is wrong with you? How about we kill you and then talk about how 'interesting' it is? Sound like FUN?!?"  
  
Rogue did not like being yelled at. Or threatened for that matter. Not at all. So, naturally she yelled right back, "Well excuse me! Sorry if I don't burst out crying at her name. Sorry I didn't know she was dead!" Then Rogue covered her mouth. She most likely DID know Jean was dead.  
  
'Ah, Cherie, you sure are smooth.'   
  
Shut up Cajun.  
  
'Always knew that temper would get the better of you one of these days. Too bad I'm not there to take advantage of it.'  
  
You're one to talk, Alvers.  
  
'Wow, I can't believe I'm dead!'  
  
Well you are. My congratulations. I've got to tell you that I had hoped for it sooner rather than later.  
  
'Now, Rogue that's not very nice.'   
  
Well, you sure sound happy Scott; maybe because you know in some universe you actually get Jean. I would never had guessed you would have the ba-  
  
'You're right. I do look damn SEXY in those jeans'.   
  
... Oh my God Logan. NEVER say that again! It's so freaking disturbing.  
  
'I can't help that you think I'm a sexy beast.'   
  
'You called?'   
  
Jesus, would you all just get back behind the stupid door?!?  
  
Rogue then shoved the psyches behind the proverbial door in her head. After doing this she rubbed her head and said aloud, "That should shut them up for a while."  
  
She belatedly realized that the occupants of the room were giving her suspicious semi-confused looks. She should really remember to keep it in her head.  
  
Kurt then hesitantly said, "I am pretty sure THAT is not normal."  
  
Scott continued glaring at Rogue and said, "Maybe it's Mystique. She's an evil wacko."  
  
'Hey! I resemble that!'   
  
Logan nodded and took a great whiff of the air. He then regarded Rogue with a slightly hostile expression, "Yeah she smells a little different, too."  
  
Rogue glared at everyone, "I would appreciate it if you didn't insult me by calling me that bit-witch's name," she turned to Logan, "Do you sniff me a lot?"  
  
Logan glared back and said, "It's not Mystique's scent, but it's not Rogue's either. Well if she is Mystique, I'm glad she hasn't tried to seduce me."  
  
Rogue blinked then twitched, "Mystique tried to seduce you? That is so sick!"  
  
'I tried to seduce the hairy Canadian?'   
  
'Your evil mother tried to seduce me. Oh yeah I'm so sexy! #POSE#'  
  
Rogue shook her head, "So very VERY sick."  
  
Storm looked thoughtful for a second then said, "She's not acting like Rogue or Mystique. Anyways we should get her to the Professor. He'll know what to do."  
  
Everyone agreed. Scott and Logan would be holding on to her covered arms just in case. Storm and Kurt would trail behind for 'possible emergencies'. Which, from Rogue could tell, meant holding hands and other 'touching'.  
  
'Ah, Cherie, don't wish you and Remy could do that?'   
  
Uh, HELL no!  
  
Rogue did manage to ask them a question before she was lead to Cerebro.  
  
"Do any of you know a Gambit? His real name's Remy Lebeau."  
  
Besides Storm's quick glance at the name Lebeau, they all said they never had heard of him.  
  
Rogue smiled for the rest of the walk.  
#######  
Holy meatballs! Thirteen pages of typing, is upsetting. It's horrible. I've got to ask for 3 reviewers this time. Even if they all have abandoned me. I wouldn't blame them. Well thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Talk to Me

**_The Rogue That Went Rogue _**dramatic music plays in background

AN: Back and shorter then ever. Sorry it's been... busy. # Dies from being crushed from the hugeness of that understatement #. It was requested that I keep it short up here so... Sorry if it's not too funny. I'm a bit sad from my damn Obsession being such an ass.

Sniffle#. Well, enjoy. #Sobs#

-----

"Here we are Rogue. He should be on the computer. I'll just stay for a bit."

"Erm thanks Hank."

Rogue (movie verse) was feeling a bit awkward and a tad embarrassed. She had been walking down the hall with Beast when they had run into a group of teens, maybe a little younger then herself. They had completely stopped, did a double take, and nearly wet themselves laughing.

"Oh my GOD! Amara, LOOK at Rogue!" screamed the girl in the yellow jacket.

The girl being addressed was being supported by a young red head that was literally 'howling' with laughter. A dude with freaky hair was pounding on the floor with his fist. He then actually started choking from the laughter. Rogue made no motion to help.

Mr. McCoy had made tsking noises and told them how 'childish' they were being and to 'move along' and 'she just had a harrowing experience and you might have completed her scaring for life' and a bunch of other crap teenagers never listen to.

Rogue felt dorky, just standing there in the PJs and slippers.

Finally, they moved on, still chuckling. Whispers of bunnies and polka dot continued to be heard. The boy with that southern accent said, "Wait till Bobby hears about this!" as the group turned the corner.

Rogue was sure she had gotten a serious case of whiplash when she turned back to look at them.

"Bobby?"

----

The Professor just raised an eyebrow at Rogue's appearance, but it said all that was needed for Rogue.

"I should have changed before I came, right?"

"No, that is not it. I am just not used to seeing you in such... attire."

"I know! Jubes says polka dots are so last year!"

"Oh. Right. That's it."

The still present Hank hid a grin, while stepping back into the hall.

"So, Rogue, Dr. McCoy tells me that you possibly have some sort of amnesia."

"How-When- Oh yeah. The Mind Talk ® thing. Well I suppose it could be a really weird form of amnesia, but something else too. I have a crap lo-, excuse me, a lot of memories. They just aren't the right ones. I know that we're all mutants and this is the Institute, but the floor plans are completely wrong. In fact, if it weren't for Hank, I'd be wandering around aimlessly around the place like some type of idiot."

"I doubt you would do something as... well as stupid as that."

"You never know."

"Hmm... I almost positive this has to do with Forge's inter-dimensional portal."

"Forge?"

"...You don't know Forge?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Okay. So..."

"Yeah?"

"Forge is a super genius who has invented a portal that is connected to other universes. You accidentally entered. A while later you came out dazed and confused (AN: MOVIE!). Now you apparently have no or rather different memories from which you normally...have. It's possible that you are a Rogue parallel to ours. Our Rogue may be in your world."

"...Whoa."

"Yes."

"Talk about educated guesses."

"OR this could be a plot device to get the story moving along so the author doesn't spend precious time typing some complicated ways for me to figure this out with one hand as she talks to a person that she has a mutual dislike with on the phone WHILE mourning her Obsession by listening to that sappy "Run" song by Snow Patrol on repeat.

"Excuse me?"

"Or not."

Rogue rose and held her head as her eyelid twitched. "I think I should lay down."

" Of course," said the Professor as he went to the door.

"Thank you."

As Rogue stepped out the door she ran into a blond kid and that girl in the yellow jacket. He gave her an up and down look and examined her polka dot PJs. "Dude."

Rogue stared back and said, "Do I fascinate you?"

The girl (gee, she looks familiar) said, "I told you, Bobby."

This was Bobby? Rogue gave him an up and down look. "Dude."

"Dude, Rogue, you said dude."

"Duh, dude."

"Dude."

"Dude."

The girl in the yellow jacket (where have I seen her before) said, "I can feel my brain melting be cause of this absolutely stimulating conversation."

Bobby looked at her and said, "Shut up, Jubes."

This was Jubes?

"Dude!"

AN: #Crawls out from under rock# Yes, this thing was horribly rushed and considering all the time in between chapters, that's really pathetic. I had a bit of a quarter life crisis, got depressed by the election, and realized old people have many imperfections. Especially certain manipulative family mothers #fumes#. I'm sorry. I've taken off a bit more then I can chew at school. Damn drama. And have slowly drowned and been resurrected 82.5 times. Now I shall quickly recognize the reviews then conjugate a few verbs in Spanish before my Dad and Stepmother kill me. Well, that's it for my classic angsty teenage life. Tootles!

ME, Rogue14, Ruby, Tailfeather, jessebelle, Chelsea, Luna, Ruby631, Masterperson Ya'll are to kind!

Cora #sobs# You bowed. First time someone willingly did that!

Emicablue Glad you caught that.

Gothic rouge17 thanks for finding it!

AkumakoRonso hope it's to your liking.

DemonRogue13 She said that because she was in fact resembling...that. A play of words I guess. #Sigh# I should stick with bathroom humor, shouldn't I?

Anything but ordinary3 Your reviews are funnier then the story. SO: Hurry up and review! Now, or I will poke you with The Spork of the Ages! MHAHAHAHAHAHA...ha.

Kitsune Jagan Remy shall come... eventually...

ShinigamiPhoenix Not that good my arse. As always I shall demand everyone to read it. READ IT EVERYONE! Can I still have the cookie?

Megaroony Ah, I have used that excuse many times. Now they just shake their heads.

AN: Well I'm also out a beta, so if anyone's interested...#wink#


	7. It's Captain Piccard!

Chapter 7: Name suggestions anyone?

Disclaimer: If I did say I owned it would anyone report me? Well Just in case: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THAT COPYRIGHTED STUFF!!!!!!!

AN: Hey there, all! I have updated in less then a month! **Dies of shock**. Which means I can't actually update, but I have anyway. **Is confused, but apparently not dead** Well whatever. I have decided not to answerer reviews for the chap, but might continue to in later chaps if requested. BUT I STILL LURVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! I should be working on a WWII diary, but I just LURVE you all too much to not update. And I have no idea where to begin on the diary, SO…. Here it is! Enjoy, lurvlies!

------------------------------------------------

"So, 'Rogue'," he did the finger quotes for her name, "You are saying that you have no explanation as to why you're behavior is so…odd?" asked the Professor asked. Well, what looked like the Professor asked.

Rogue snorted, "Nope. I was in a old room with Kurt, well MY Kurt, and Forge and Forge's 'magnum opus' then there was noise, a bright light, and I fell or something. After that I wake up and the whole world if fu…dged up! Jubilee is saying SHE'S my roommate even though Kitty has almost always been, I have posters and CDS of people I hoped to assassinate in the future, and everyone, including myself, looks freaking weird! Hell…o, I was even thinking about how justifiable it was for me to want to lick certain dairy products off of Logan even though he's, he's LOGAN! Logan, the short, hairy, sadistic little man from Canada!"

The said man was gaping at her (as was everyone else). The Professor recovered slightly enough from that mental to ask, "What does him being from Canada have to do with anything?"

"Um. Nothing really." (If this had been an anime, right now would be the moment everyone face vaults.)

"Okaaaay. So you said some one about Forge and his, err, magnum opus?"

"Yeah, Forge invented a machine that…FUCK!!!" Rogue twitched.

The Professor almost fell out of his chair. He dared to ask: "It does WHAT now?"

Storm had a disturbed expression on her face, "That is an odd thing to have for a magnum opus."

Rogue finally had come to the realization that she really WAS in a parallel universe with absolutely no way to get back. She was however quite amused by what was going through the minds of the other occupants in the room resulting from her exclamation. She feigned an innocent expression and said; "I don't think it's too odd he had an inter-dimensional portal for his magnum opus. What? Why do you all look so surprised? What where you all thinking?"

They all chorused a simultaneous 'NOTHING!' and shifted in their seats. Well everyone but Scott. Because he was unconscious. Because he called Rogue Mystique and The Canadian Seducing Blue Whore. Rogue felt a bit sorry for him. After all, how was he supposed to know of all her pent up rage against her mother?

Inner Mystique said 'Well I'm glad you punched him out. Fucking name calling bastard got what he deserved!'

'Hey!'

'Don't get your butt stick in a knot Inner-Scott. It's not like it's against you."

Inner-Jean chimed in 'Well, Rogue should try to keep her temper in check, even if what Parallel Universe-Scott said was completely rude.'

Rogue tapped her head and said out loud, "Geeze, could you all just shut up for one minute?"

The occupants looked her oddly. Again. Kurt said, "I do not believe any of us WERE talking."

Rogue replied, "Oh I was just talking to the voices in my head, you know how it is."

"No, actually."

"Nope."

"I don't think so."

"I sure do!" That was the Professor. He earned himself a few odd looks his way. "What I'm a physic! What do you expect?"

Rogue shrugged and went back to the topic, "I guess I went through my friend Forge's gate and came to this place. Your all's Rogue probably switched with me."

"Well your friend Forge seems quite talented. But, uh, for the same person you all are very different."

"Well we are from different worlds we can't be exactly the same. In fact no one I've seen here is exactly the same as in my own place. In fact there are some people I don't even know about back in my old world. It probably works in both ways, like with Forge. You are probably the closest to the same as your… um… clone, Professor."

"This is quite amazing."

"Yeah, I guess so… Hey, do you guys have any food? I'm starving." (This would be another prime place for a face vault.)

The Professor coughed and said, "Of course it's no problem. The kitchen is-oh I'm getting that sensation."

"To tango?"

"Uh, no. There is something wrong! Magnus is up to something!"

"Don't you need Cerebro to-"

"Do not question my actions and/or abilities! I am the Professor! Now X-men and/or X-women to the X-Jet in an X-tremly fast manner!" (Anyone else seeing a pattern?) He sent that out to all able bodied X-men. Then he realized that Scott was out cold, Jean was still dead, Rogue was different, and Logan was sexy. I'm kidding on that last part. Even though he is. "Well, Rogue you will be needed."

"What?!"

"Well I have just realized that Scott is out cold, Jean is still dead, and Logan is sexy! We need every able bodied X-men and/or X-woman we can get!"

"But-"

"No buts (teehee). We must go! Wolverine grab Scott and let us get to that jet of X!"

"But I'm hungry! Oh yeah, and I have no idea who I'm fighting!"

Logan hoisted Scott up and said, "Quit your yapping kid. We've got to go stop the man with the bucket of doom on his head!"

Rogue blinked, "That's Magneto, right?"

"Right."

"Okay fine," she said dejectedly. She suddenly perked up and asked, "Could you wait a sec, Logan?"

"Oh sure. It's not like I'm carrying Cykes' dead weight or anything."

"Great." She suddenly found a stick. That somehow got into the Professor's bedroom. It's better not to ask questions. "Continue"

Logan gave her another funny look and began to walk down the hall, Cyclops body slung over his manly shoulders.

"I always wanted to do this," Rogue said happily, while poking Scott's face with the stick as they walked down the hall. She then asked as they turned the corner, "Do you think we could pick up a Gut Bomb on the way to kick Mags-NEATO's ass?"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Not on you're undeniably sexy life."

---------------------------------------------------

AN: About the stick thing: Don't ask. Just indulging myself. XD Well I hope you all enjoyed the fastest chapter I've ever belted out! And to my potential reviewers: I'm waiting… I'll just stare at that spot on the wall until they appear. BTW to Anything but ordinary3: Cuddly elephants? You must be masochistic! To Everyone Else: Goodbye lurvlies!

REVIEW or my pants-burning, flamethrower-wielding friends shall come and steal your pants and take your money!

Yay for threats!

Much Love,

Lethal


	8. Icemen Can Be Dumb

Disclaimer: Not mine. Still.

AN: At bottom (teehee).

Chapter 8: Ice-men can be dumb

* * *

Soon after the Dude fest…

"So, uh…your Bobby, huh?"

"That's what they tell me."

Rogue nodded. "Cool. That's cool."

"Yup."

"…"

After a (long) moment Jubilation spoke up. "God. You're from a totally different universe and all you have to say is cool?"

"Well, I suppose I could talk about my place."

"Anything would be better then the current conversation."

"Right well…Bobby."

"Yeah?"

"I'm kind of going out with you."

Beat.

Then-

"What!?"

"What!?"

"What!?"

"Rogue why are you saying 'what'? It shouldn't be a surprise for you," said Jubilee.

"I felt left out."

Stare. "RIGGHHHT-so any way WHAT!?!"

"I'm going out with Bobby."

"But…but… that's so not canon!"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Right."

"But I'm not supposed to go out with you!" cried Mr. Icicle pants.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Really. So who are you supposed to date, Robert?"

Jubilee grinned and said in a seductive voice, "Yes, Bobby do tell."

Bobby thought for a second and blurted out, "KITTY!"

Silence prevailed for a few seconds. Then the hall grew darker and lighting flashed outside the window. Jubilee stalked towards out dumb little Snowman. She whispered in that creepy if-you-make-any-sudden-movements-I'll-rip-out-your-bladder-and-feed-it-to-a-llama voice, "Bobby Drake. You are the biggest (explicative deleted) head in the entire (explicative deleted) world." With that she turned and walked away with as much dignity as one can muster while one is wearing a banana yellow jacket.

Bobby stared after her. "Dude. What's up with her?"

Rogue stared after her too. "Did she really call you a (explicative deleted) head?"

MEANWHILE WITH THE PROFESSOR…

"Scott I love twiddling my thumbs with you."

"I can say the same thing Professor."

AHEM

"Oh shiznick the scenes with us!"

"Oh (explicative deleted)!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Well, Scott I believe Magnus is up to something."

"Really Professor? How do you know?"

Xavier sighed, "Scott. I just do, okay?"

"But-"

"Do not question my actions and/or abilities! I am the Professor! And though you are not unconscious, Jean is not dead, and Logan is not sexy; we will bring Rogue!"

"Why? She could put us at risk since we don't know of her capabilities or if she can keep up with us."

"Scott. What did I just say?"

"Logan is not sexy?"

He sighed again, "No. I said 'Do not question my actions and/or abilities'."

"Oh. Right."

"So- X-men and/or X-women to the X-Jet in an X-tremly fast manner!"

"Do you rehearse that before you go to sleep at night?"

"Scott."

"Right. X-men go!"

"Scott."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

AN: Hey every one, sorry for the lack of updates, just been busy, busy, busy. I'm just a freshie, but school is getting to me. My birthday was yesterday so I wanted to give a present to all my wonderful readers and my even more wonderful reviewers! A bit short, yes, but hey it's a Thursday and I have a cold. I'm also running out of excuses. I promise to be better about it. Updating that is.

Thanks to my reviewers: **ldypebsaby, Sangofanatic-**too true. I guess you like Inuyasha? I have some crazy obsessed friends who do too. They have a certain… dislike for Sango though. It's just because they lub the monk. **AkumakoRonso-**sorry I don't think it's any better. I haven't seen the cartoon in a year so it's a bit hard. Plus messing with them is kind of fun. I'll try a bit harder next time. **Tailfeather-**well. It WAS my birthday** Chica De Los Ojos Café- **Girl. Of. The. Brown. Eyes. I did it! I don't suck at Spanish! Wait… you said it in your profile. Poo. I did a literal translation too. Double poo. **Ruby631**-Teehee, **RebelRogue127, ****AnimeSiren, Karakin, SickmindedSucker- **Remy is coming soon. I swear. **Readerrr Grrrl-**Don't worry, I love long nonsensey reviews! My muses do run off and do whatever. Except my shampoo bottle. It doesn't run. I just have a basic plot outline, how I get there is totally unexpected even to me. **Fudje- **Perhaps the most insulting complimentary review I've gotten so far. Thanks! **Ro**, **rage-girl-05, Fuzzyness- **wow glad you reviewed after that long period of… not reviewing. I find movie Rogue a bit harder to write, but I'll try. **CrimsonWarrior- **Your welcome to try to do better. I do have a life outside fan fiction. **Anything but ordinary3- **The best thing about glue is pealing it off your fingers, something I used to do all the time before I got in trouble for wasting it. I was a bit of an odd ball. I do have a livejournal, but it has almost absolutely nothing in it! The name's pantsless1. Don't ask. **EE's Skysong**- Sure go ahead. Just give a small point in my direction if it's no problem. **Hana the Wreck,** **Too Lazy To Login**- I sure will.

Thanks again.

Oh and a super duper uber big THANK YOU to all who have put me on favorites and all that jazz. It really makes my day when I see that.

Review or the ice-spewing, man-eating Yetis will get you! (And I'll be sad.)

Lethal


End file.
